polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
NATOball
NATO in World In Conflict Combat Trailer}} NATOball |nativename = OTANballe|image = Nato22.png|reality = North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO)|language = English, French, Danish, German, Norwegian, Polish, Italian, Albanian, Croatian, Czech, Lithuanian, Latvian, Estonian, Montenegrin Turkish etc.|type = Military organization|friends = All his members Kosovoball UNball EUball USAball Canadaball Japanball South Koreaball Australiaball Israelcube Belarusball (Sometimes) Bosniaball Almost all Europeans and Major Non-NATO allies, such as Philippinesball, Argentinaball, and others.|enemies = Commie Club Commie ISISball Iranball Fake Korea Syriaball BRICSbrick |founded = 1949|government = Intergovernmental military alliance|capital = Brusselsball, Belgiumball|likes = Occupying clay, imperialism, airstrikes, supporting terrorists (secretly), delivering wars, Killing innocent people|hates = Russians, terrorists, commies, Neo-Nazis, being blamed for everything|predecessor = Western Alliesball (WW2)|food = |bork = otan, otan|intospace = Yes|status = Currently prepared for WW3|personality = Mighty freedumic, western}} NATOball 'is a military allianceball in North America and Western Europe. NATOball was built after the Second World War by USAball and the countryballs of Western Europe in order to defend 'Murican-style freedom from the commies. Soviet Unionball and his satellite countryballs in Eastern Europe later formed the Warsaw Pactball. Since the death of Sovietball, NATOball lost his reason of existence and USAball now reprogrammed him to bring freedom to the Arabballs, defense Balticballs (Balticballs), North America, and more! Although its means of doing so are questionable. He has recently added Montenegroball. Relationships Members North America * USAball - PLSDONTLEAVE best member. Founder and liberator of Western Europe. Has many great tanks, soldiers, jets, bombers, ships, and nukes spread out. * Canadaball - Maple syrup. Meet my NATO requirements! Also cloest to be invaded by that Ruskie. Europe * UKball - Coffee Tea and power. But you suck, You couldn't defeat ICELANDBALL!!! Provider of Warrior IFV, SAS, Royal Navy, and Challenger MBTs! * Franceball -Nice Chare Leclerc. Great aircraft carrier Charle de Gaulle. Brave soldiers * Germanyball - Guns and tanks. Friendship is Magic! Leopard 2 MBT best tank in the world! * Icelandball - Peaceful bystander... You have an excellent Coast Guard though!!! Great job defeating Tea!!! Terrorists!!! * Italyball - De chef. Provider of A129 Mangusta gunships. * Belgiumball - He made me! HQ in Brusselsball. Also many fighter jets. * Netherlandsball - Weed, anyways... thanks for arresting Somalian pirate's * Portugalball - Hue hue hue hue... * Spainball - I also importants, but i have no mission for spain. But do not dare take Gibraltarball or I will kick you out. * Luxembourgball - He is rich and has no taxes * Greeceball - Poor But Good puppet person * Turkeyball - Country that's in the centre of so many disastrous events. Still he helps me Will soon kicks him out * Denmarkball - LoudTough soldiers! * Norwayball - Not part of the EU!!! Norway is bad for that, but still part of NATO. Love the Norweigan Ranger and the Fridsof Nansen missile frigates! 'Post-Communist Europe They joined the side of FREEDOM after that damn pinko-commie kicked the bucket. They joined because of a certain neighbor... * Polandball - Has one of the best Special Forces groups in the world, only surpassed by British SAS and the American Navy SEALs * Estoniaball - Estonia big and strong. * Latviaball - Has lots of potatoes but Ireland has more . * Lithuaniaball - Basketball, STRONG. * Czechball - MY FOOD * Slovakiaball - Slovakia long and strong! * Romaniaball - The best zone for airattacking Russia * Sloveniaball - Small bystander at Central Europe * Albaniaball - Flag Strong and big! * Croatiaball - Strong dragon! * Bulgariaball - Where is Romaniaball? * Hungaryball - Hungary strong, and he's not Austria! * Montenegroball - Our newest member. Sorry for bombing you in 90s. Friends *Irelandball - He pays for my protection with potatoes. * UNball - He hides behind me while condemning scary balls from a far distance. * British Indian Ocean Territoryball - US and UK joint military base in the Indian Ocean. Good for monitoring dim sum, kebab, pirates, and ruskie. Note to self, restore locals when done. * Bermudatriangle: Has the Royal Bermuda Regiment near US. * Gibraltarball: Gateway to the Atlantic! * Saint Helenaball, Ascensionball and Tristan da Cunhaball: Extension of jurisidiction in the South Atlantic * South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islandsball: Protectorate! * Falklandsball: Protectorate, but dont take it, Argentinaball. * Greenlandball: Protectorate! Has a US Air Force base. * Virginiaball: Home of the US Atlantic Fleet! * Hawaiiball: Home of Pearl Harbor (aka US Pacific Fleet - not our jurisdiction but still awesome) * Tringapore - Allows US and UK ships in his dock. * Indiaball - A guy who can counter Pakistan and China. Why don't you just join NATO * Mexicoball - Still thinking of adding you (love your tacos btw), but is a good military partner of the US when training during RIMPAC. * Colombiaball - It helps us sometimes, especially against Druggies and Commies. Major non-NATO allies * South Koreaball - Despite not in the Atlantic, we helped her during the Korean War to fight her commie brother and dim sum. * Japanball - We are watching China closely! * Philippinesball - Son of USA. Don't worry, China is under our watchful eye, but stop extrajudically killing people! * Israelcube - We will fight those kebabs that threaten your homeland. * Egyptball - Recently suffered a multiple personality disorder. Must keep a close watch. * Jordanball - Why is he on here?! * Kuwaitball - We saved him from Iraqistan back in 1991. * Bahrainball - He lets us put our boats in him. * Tunisiaball - I can into Tunis Empire, glorious pro-west north african country! * Afghanistanball - I hope you don't turn against us. * Argentinaball - Strongest in S. America! He's really BIG! But do not dare take Falklandsball and South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islandsball * Pakistanball - Great Ally in South Asia. He may be a habour terrorist but also has nukes! Also, do not attack India or else... * Thailandball - Just a guy in southeast Asia, everyone gives him tourist money. But he is leaning closer to China... * Australiaball - If NATO included the Pacific, they would be a member! * New Zealandball - They too would have been a member if NATO included the Pacific! * Moroccoball - Non-NATO mayor ally of me, I'm watching algeria for you! First country to recognize Uncle Sam. * Taiwanball - Military friend of USAball, and wants to remove commies from China. Neutrals * Arab Leagueball - He's US's oil buddy and a mob of terrorists! He's a little fishy, I'm watching you. * Chinaball - Not very "annoying commie" anymore, but I'm still watching you, so don't steal British Columbia from Canada, or else. *Algeriaball - Please just pick a side. Me or those damn commies? Enemies * Warsaw Pactball and Soviet Unionball - We kicked their commie asses through diplomacy and '''FREEDOM, '''Pinkos not are not allowed to stand on earth! Remove Commie Club! * North Koreaball - We fought them during the Korean War. Always threatening every country with nukes. I hope you won't do anything stupid because we are watching you! * Russiaball and CISball - Damn closet commies.But USAball is starting to have good relations with Russiaball so... *CSTOball: Commie alliance. Remove! * ISISball - HELL YEAH! More AC-130 target practice!, more airstrikes! Suck my ass you little prick. * Iranball- I'm watching your nuclear program. *Cubaball - Remove communism, relations have gotten better but still. *Venezuelaball - Commies! You gut oil, you need liberation! *Syriaball - Remove Assad!! FSA is true Syria *Sudanball, Zimbabweball, Myanmarball, and Belarusball - Anti NATO governments, Remove! Before Belgiumball, Netherlandsball, Luxembourgball, Franceball, and UKball signed the North Atlantic Treaty, creating him. Gallery Yugoslav sob story.png Who is Best.gif How It Began.png Natoballedit.png NATI.png See also *Facebook page cs:NATOball es:OTANball hr:NATOball pl:NATOball ru:НАТО zh:北约球 Category:NATO Category:Characters Category:Vodka remover Category:Russian Haters Category:Conspiracy Category:CONSPIRACY!!! Category:Kebab lover Category:Serbia Hater Category:Serbia remover Category:Serbia lovers Category:Abbreviated name Category:Organizations Category:Kebab lovers Category:NATOball Category:Capitalism Category:Communism vs Capitalism Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Italian Speaking Countryball Category:Albanian Speaking Countryball Category:Danish Speaking Countryball Category:Romanian Speaking Countryball Category:Bulgarian Speaking Countryball Category:Greek Speaking Countryball Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:Portuguese Speaking Countryball Category:Norwegian Speaking Countryball Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Dutch speaking countryball Category:Luxembourgish Speaking Countryball Category:Montenegrin Speaking Countryball Category:Serbian Speaking Countryball Category:Serbo-Croatian speaking countryballs Category:Croatian Speaking Countryballs Category:Turkish Speaking Countryball Category:Slovenian Speaking Countryball Category:Hungarian Speaking Countryball Category:Polish Speaking Countryball Category:Slovak Speaking Countryball Category:Czech Speaking Countryball Category:Estonian Speaking Countryball Category:Latvian Speaking Countryball Category:Lithuanian Speaking Countryball Category:Kebab Removers Category:Former kebab removers Category:Former British Colonies Category:ISISball Haters